warriorclanfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
MountainClan/Roleplay
On this page you can roleplay as a cat in this clan. You can hunt, train, battle, ect. Always sign with four ~'s In Mountainclan... Avalanchstorm got up from her nest. "Alright, Featherfall, Nettlesting, Cougertooth, and Redpaw, go on a hunting patrol!" Avalanchstorm instructed. She walked over to her apprentice. "Snowpaw, i am taking you on a private hunting patrol, and i want you to catch me a bird." Avalanchstorm meowed. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 20:02, September 14, 2011 (UTC) We soon set off on our hunting patrol. I caught Avalanchstorm a robin. "Very good." She meowed. I added the robin to the freash-kill pile. ♥☆Ⓘⓒⓔⓦⓘⓢⓗ☆♥ 01:54, September 17, 2011 (UTC) I was very proud of my apprentice. "Alright, now, we are going to do a sneak attack on the hunting patrol. It is just me and you, our she-cat patrol!" I meowed. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 19:06, September 18, 2011 (UTC) "Cool!" I said We were soon within striking range of the patrol heading back to camp. "Surprize!" Said Avalanchstorm and I as we jumped on top of them. "No Snowpaw!" Said Redpaw as I pushed him to the ground. "Snowpaw, get off of your brother this instant!" Shouted Featherfall. "Sence when were you my mom?" I asked sarcasticly. "You be respectful to warriors you snippy little apprentice." Said the arrogant she-cat. "Yeah Snowpaw." Said Avalanchstorm with a giggle in her voice. "And you! You and your uncivilized apprentice just come barging in to disrupt our hunting patrol." Said the fluffy white she-cat. "And sence when were you my mom?" Said Avalanchstorm. "You repect your older warriors young she-cat!" Replyed Featherfall. "And yoouuu respect your deputy." Replyed Avalanchstorm. "Well you still disrupted our hunting patrol." Said Featherfall. "Yeah, the patrol I organized." Replyed Avalanchstorm. "Hmp, come on Redpaw, even though you are my temporary apprentice before your mentor gets better, I will teach you to be a civilized young cat." Said Faetherfall as she grabbed my brother by the scruff. "Help me...: Whispered Redpaw to me. She carried the young apprentice back to camp. "Wow, what a dog!" Said Cougertooth. "Heck yeah!" Replyed Nettlesting, Avalanchstorm and I simutaiaiusly. Then we all walked back to camp together ♥Icewish♥ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:55, September 18, 2011 (UTC) "you got your brother good!" I giggled. "You deserve a rest, go get some freash-kill." I purred. Snowpaw nodded and ran off. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 00:15, September 19, 2011 (UTC) I sat down with a mouse. "Now Mossyflame, dont be to hard on that ankle now." Said Leafbreeze, our very old medicine cat. Redpaw rushed to her side. "Oh Mossyflame! Training with Featherfall was a living Dark Forest! I promise to be the best apprentice you've ever had!" Said Redpaw. "Calm down Redpaw, I was only gone for a few days. And let's just see if you'll keep that promise you hyper little tom." Replyed Mossyflame. "I will, Mossyflame." He said. "Lets go hunt!" Said Mossyflame. "O.K!" Said Redpaw. Then they padded off into the rocky mountainside. ♥Icewish♥ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:30, September 20, 2011 (UTC) i felt tears well up in my eyes. It reminded me of my dead mother and siblings. I ran into my den and hid. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 01:01, September 20, 2011 (UTC) I saw Avalanchstorm run into the warriors den. "Avalanchstorm, are you O.K?" I asked. "Avalachstorm is not here right now. Please leave a message after the beep. BEEEEEP!" ''She replyed. "Avalachstorm, what's wrong?"I asked. I waied for the she-cat's reply. Avalanchstorm sighed. "Everyone loves on each other, and have a mother and fathre and siblings!" Avalcanchstorm cried. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 01:27, September 21, 2011 (UTC) "But you have me! I'm like your little sister, not just your apprentice. And what about Wolfclaw?" I said. I waied for her reply. ♥Icewish♥ [[User Talk:Icewish|''May Starclan Light Your Path]] 22:04, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Avalanchstrom snorted. "What about him? He is just a cat!" Avalanchstorm meowed. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:54, September 21, 2011 (UTC) "You know you like him..." I said "No I do not!" She replyed. "Yeah, you do." I said back. ♥Icewish♥ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:55, September 21, 2011 (UTC) "If you are talking about WolfBLIZZARD, i like him!" I growled. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 16:56, September 23, 2011 (UTC) "His brother! Ohhh... So that's who you were with on that "private" border patrol" I said. "Yes, his brother!" She replyed. "Well the look exactly the same! I could not tell from the bushes." I said. Avalanchstorm walked out of the warriors den. I waited for her to say something. ♥Icewish♥ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:15, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanclan